As mobile solutions and mobile applications become increasingly complex, so do security protocols and user authentication protocols. One issue with such protocols is that, in a network environment, a user may wish to access data from across multiple different servers each with their own authentication codes/tokens/keys, and the user may wish to do so through a single mobile device. Additionally, several users each with their own authentication keys may share the same mobile device in a work environment. This adds to the complexity of various programs/applications on the mobile device that may need to request access from the various different servers.
Thus, there is a need to have devices or systems that can handle authentication with different servers efficiently without adding complexity to programs/applications on the mobile device.